Congrats!
by Skittles6
Summary: Logan and Rory with a baby? Who would have thought. Alt to Partings. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

About two weeks after Logan left for London :

Rory was happy with her life. She missed Logan, of course, but she had school, and the paper and she was helping her mom out. For the first time, she was okay being on her own, except for the sudden flu that had hit her like a ton of bricks. She was constantly nauseous and never seemed to keep anything down. Logan called everyday, multiple times to make sure Rory didn't need anything. He had set up a trust for her to use while she was in school and he all plans on coming back down for every major holiday and her graduation.T4

"I told you, mom. It's just the flu. It'll pass." Rory was in Stars Hollow with her mother. On the weekends, she really had no reason to stay in New Haven . There was no one to come home to, and being the over achiever she was, she had always done that weeks class assignments the night they were given.

"Rory, seriously. I know you hate missing school but, kid, you can even eat poptarts without throwing up. Is that really the kind of life you want to live?" Lorelai reasoned.

"No, but I swear, I'm fine. I would like you to drop this. Mainly because I have to throw up now." Rory ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"That's it! I'm tired of this and you're getting the mom card. Doctor's appointment tomorrow at 8am. It's before your first class so that way you can still go to school. End of discussion." Lorelai left to go to the Inn and Rory was left sitting there on the couch, contemplating whether or not to call Logan . He usually didn't get out of meetings until three on Sundays and she didn't want to bother him. She would just leave a message.

Rory's POV-

_Ring ring ring_ "Ace is that you?" Logan answered the phone and surprised me.

"Oh, yeah. I was just going to leave a message. I don't want to bother you."

"You're never bothering me. Excuse me, gentlemen. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Mom's making me go to the doctors tomorrow. I told her it's just like the flu or something but she wont listen."

"I didn't know you were sick. Are you okay?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm fine. Every time I eat something I throw up but it'll pass. I think I'm having caffeine with drawls though." I laughed.

"You aren't getting any coffee. Now, I agree. You need a doctor."

" Logan , come on. Be on my side. I'm fine."

"I am on your side, Ace. But I'm also worried about you. Please go to the doctors? For me?" he pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm pouting the whole time."

"Good. Now I feel better. I have a room full of business men waiting on me, so I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

For the rest of the day I sat on the couch and watched TV. I had tried to eat some soup but it didn't stay. I went to bed before mom even got home and woke up early the next morning.

"What are you doing up?" mom asked when she came downstairs.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. Plus, there was an annoying bird outside my window. I'm going to go kill it. Wanna help?" I asked as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" mom asked, gesturing to my cereal.

"I don't care if I throw up. I'm starving." I took a bite and swallowed. Surprisingly, I didn't want to throw up.

"Wow, that's a first."

"In a while. Maybe I'm not sick anymore. Guess I don't have to go to the doctors after all."

"No, you're going. I want to make sure you're ok. Now, come on. Go get dressed and we'll leave."

"Let me finish my cereal, slave driver." I demanded and quietly emptied the bowl. After I had finished, I did what I was told and got dressed. We arrived at the hospital and, almost immediately, we were seen. I went into a room and was instructed to put on one of those butt-less gowns."

The doctor soon arrived. She was tall, with blonde hair and green eyes. "Hi. My name is Maggie Neal and I'll be doing your check up today."

"Hello. I'm Rory and this is my mother Lorelai."

"Now, what can I do for you today?" she asked politely and sat in one of those spinning chairs.

"I haven't been feeling well for the past week but today I felt fine." I explained.

"But I made her come anyway. I wanted to get her checked out just in case."

"That was a very good idea. Now, we're going to do a series of tests today, just to make sure everything is in working order alright?"

"Sure."

"First, I'll check your heart and reflexes then you're going to have to give a blood and urine sample. Is that okay?"

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it." Mom piped in.

"Okay." She stood and I laid back on the exam table and she put her cold stethoscope to my chest. "Sounds good." I sat back up and she checked my reflexes, which seemed okay too.

"Now, take these papers to the lab on the second floor and they'll call you later with the results."

"What will these tests tell us?" I asked.

"Maybe what your illness was due to. Infections, irregular cholesterol, or anything else."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." I shook her hand and so did mom. Then, she left.

I got dressed and when I pulled the curtain back, mom said, "To the lab!" And we were off to the lab. They drew my blood and I peed in a cup, all very disgusting, and then we left.

"Well, they said they'd call you in a few hours. So, I think you should play hooky today. Let's go kill time."

"By doing what?" I asked.

"Let's go shopping or something."

"Okay. I can just get the class notes from Paris or something."

We ended up at Hartford Mall and had spent quite a bit of money already when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"May I speak with Rory Gilmore please?" the polite woman on the other end asked.

"This is she. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Neal's secretary. You're tests have come back and I'm afraid you'll have to come back as soon as you can."

"Is everything okay?" I was so worried.

"This is something Dr. Neal would like to discuss with you in person."

"I'll there as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Miss Gilmore." She hung up and I stood next to a shoe rack, feeling light headed.

"Are you okay, hun?" mom asked from behind me.

"We have to get back to hospital. The tests are in and she wants to talk to me in person, I guess."

We took our bags and packed them in the Jeep and drove silently to the hospital. I think mom kept asking if I was okay, and I think that I said 'yeah' a couple times but I didn't want to talk about what might be wrong. I have an overactive brain and the possibilities were endless.

"I'm Rory Gilmore. I'm here to see Maggie Neal."

"You can go on back, sweetie. Room 3 and congratulations."

"Nice of you to make it back so soon, Miss Gilmore."

"Am I going to die?" I blurted out.

"I should say not. But the sickness you've been experiencing should dissipate in about nine months."

"Oh, good God!" mom said.

"I'm – I'm pregnant?" I asked. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Yes you are. You should be due near the beginning of February but I think you should make an appointment with an OBGYN to see how far a long you are."

My whole world was crashing down around me and there was nothing I could do about it. I was going to have a baby. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be someone's mother. What was Logan going to say? And his parents? They're all going to hate me. I ruined everything. Now I wouldn't be able to graduate.

"Honey, are you okay?" mom asked.

I tired to stand up but ended up falling to the floor, dissolving in tears. Mom scooped me up in her arms and some how managed to get me to the car. When I woke up, I was in my own room and it was dark outside. I must have been out for a while. It took everything I had to get to the kitchen. I saw mom and Luke sitting there at the table, eating pizza.

(AN in my story Lorelai and Luke don't break up. She doesn't go to him to elope and doesn't sleep with Chris.)

"How ya feeling, mama?" mom looked at me and giggled.

"I was good til I started talking to you." I grumbled and sat down.

"Well, let me just say one thing now. No way is that kid calling me grandma. Nana, sure. But grandma? Uh uh."

"I so don't wanna talk about this right now. I don't even wanna think about it. How am I going to tell Logan?"

"Call him up and say guess who's got a bun in the oven?"

"You are not funny. His family's gonna hate me… more. I don't think I can tell him."

"I don't think you have a choice. You can't just make this disappear, sweetie. It's someone else's life now. Who cares what the Huntzberger's have to say. I don't and I don't want you to either."

"What if Logan doesn't want the baby? What if he doesn't love me anymore?"

Luke, who had stayed quiet till this moment, spoke up. "I'll kill him."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"It's what I'm here for." He went back to his pizza and left me and mom to talk some more.

"What am I going to do about school?" I asked. I had so many questions and I had no answers.

"I don't know, kid. That's up to you. If you want to take some time off, I would understand but I suggest going as long as you can. Yale might understand. Maybe you can pick back up where you left off after the baby."

"And after I graduate? I can't get a good job with a baby. I'll have to give it all up. Logan will be at work all the time. I'll become a society wife."

"Whatever you do, sweetie, is up to you. You guys can make it work. He loves you and I know you were hoping he'd ask you a certain question soon. So, you did things the unconventional way; baby then marriage. No big deal."

"I don't want him to feel trapped. I love him more than life itself but I'd just as soon give him up then make him stay."

"You don't have to make that boy do anything. You're his whole world. He loves you. It will be fine. Just talk to him."

"But it feels weird talking to him over the phone about it."

"It's up to you but the longer you wait the harder it's going to be."

My cell phone played 'The Reason' by Hoobastank and I knew it was Logan. He picked it, saying I was the reason he turned his life around.

"That's creepy that he would call just when we're talking about him." Mom made a weird face and put the pizza away.

"Should I answer it?"

"It's up to you."

"I'll let the voicemail get it. I need to work up the guts."

"Scaredy cat. Well, were going to the movies. Did you wanna tag along?"

"I think I'll just stay here. Thanks though."

"Call if you need anything at all. We shouldn't be too late. Love ya."

"Love you too. Bye Luke."

He leaned down and hugged me. "Everything will work out."  
"Thanks. Enjoy the movie." I really appreciated Luke being so supportive. I knew that he liked Logan but, come on, I was like his daughter. He couldn't have been happy to learn about my current predicament.

I walked into my room and saw that Logan had called not only once, but three times. I really must have been asleep. I listened to the voice mails, each one more desperate and worried about me than the last. I decided I couldn't keep Logan in the dark much longer and dialed that oh-so familiar number.

"Ace! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you. How was your doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Well, um, when is the next time you're coming home?" I asked, still not wanting to do this on the phone.

"I wasn't scheduled to come home for a few weeks but if you need me home, I'm there."

"There's actually something with a ticking clock on it that needs to be taken care of."

"Well, if you need me, I'll be there. I'll grab the jet and be on my way home."

"Great. I love you."

"I love you too, Ace." He hung up and I knew I would see him soon. You didn't stop Logan from doing anything.

Then, I remembered that this would not be a happy visit. We were going to have a baby.

Like it? I hope so.

Review Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. On with the story.

I must have changed my outfit six times. I was so nervous about what Logan would think of me. Of us. Because this wasn't about me anymore. It was about mine and Logan's child.

"You need some help there, honey?" Mom had successfully stayed out of my clothing war path until now.

"I have no idea what I'm going to say. 'Hey, thought your party days were over when you moved to London? Well, I'm one-upping your father because you're going to be a daddy.'" I snapped.

"Yes, I think that is exactly how you should start out. Seriously babe, I don't think he's going to care about your clothes when you tell him you're expecting. I don't know how he's going to react. I know that he loves you, but your dad loved me too, kiddo." I went to defend Logan but she interrupted me. "I know that Logan has matured and I think the kid's great now, but you have to prepare yourself for this. I'm not saying he's going to up and leave but this is definitely not going to make the long distance thing any easier. Just worry about what you have to worry about now and leave the rest for another day." I sighed and slumped over on the bed. "And wear the black, cord skirt with your new purple top. You won't be able to wear it soon. Live it up now." Mom popped back out of my room and into the kitchen.

Maybe she had a point. I couldn't even begin predict what Logan was going to do but I shouldn't worry about it. It couldn't be good for little 'it'. I did as mom said, got dressed and sat down on the couch, in front of the TV and zoned out until I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up and rushed to the door. I smoothed out my skirt and hair before answering the door.

"Ace, hey!" he hugged me and then pulled away. "What's wrong?"

I led him over to the couch and we sat down. "Remember the night before you left for London?"

"Do I ever? The best party ever." He smiled at me and I felt nauseous.

"Remember farther into the night when we were alone? And we had a little fun?' he nodded. "Yeah, well, because we weren't exactly thinking clearly, what with mixed emotions about leaving and all that alcohol, we didn't use any protection." I looked down at my lap, hoping he would get the point.

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say? Are you…?" he trailed off and I looked back at him. He looked terrified.

"Yes, I am. That's why I've been so sick lately." He stayed quiet for a few minutes. I wanted him to digest this information before asking him anything but I couldn't take it anymore. "What are you thinking?" I asked, tentatively.

"I don't know. I want to go get a drink but I don't think that would be appropriate at the moment. Are you sure?" he asked.

"I wouldn't spring this on you unless I was positive. And I am. In nine months we'll have a little Huntzberger running around."

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he leaned back into the soft couch cushions and smiled. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and smiled too.

"Are you sure you want this? I mean, I don't want to force anything on you. I could handle this all by myself." I didn't want him to think that I would try to make him part of anything he didn't truly want.

"Are you kidding, Ace? I cannot wait to meet our kid. I've wanted a kid with you since, God, I don't even remember. But, it's been a while. But I was talking with Honor the other day and she was asking personal stuff, like she always does, and I told her 'yeah, I could see myself havin' kids with you.'. I just didn't know it would be so soon. I can't wait to tell her."

"So, are you really this excited or is this just 'til the novelty wears off?" I asked honestly.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked I gulped, unintentionally, and nodded. "I've had your engagement ring in my sock drawer for months. I wan going to hold off until your graduation to ask you to marry me."

"Wow, really?"

"I would never lie about something like this. I'm glad your pregnant and I'm planning to be here with you every-" his cell phone rang. I watched him roll his eyes and hold up one finger while he flipped it open and put it on speaker phone.

"Dad? What can I do for you?" he called into the phone.

"Logan, where the hell are you? You canceled all your meetings for today. What is wrong with you?" he yelled and it brought my mom into the living room.

"Who's that?" she mouthed.

"It's Mitchum." I mouthed back.

"Well, dad, I am actually in Stars Hollow right now."

"Why are you in Connecticut and not at the office?"

"Rory and I have something to tell you, dad." He smiled at me and I paled at the thought of telling Mitchum, even over the phone.

"Oh, hello, Rory." He directed his attention to me.

"Hi." I mumbled and looked at Logan. "Seriously, now?" I asked him.

"I'm not getting any younger, Logan." He barked.

"This will prove I'm serious, Ace." He looked back at the phone and started speaking to his father again. "Dad, you might want to sit down."

"I don't have time for your games, son."

"Fine. Rory and I are expecting our first child." He put it so bluntly but what I was stuck on was the fact that he implied we would have more children.

The line was silent for a while until Logan spoke up. "You alive, dad?" he smirked.

"Is this some kind of joke? Are you kidding?"

"I assure you, I am not. We can fax you a statement from the hospital or you can come to the doctor's office yourself. I am going to be a father."

"Where are you?" he demanded.

"I told you, in Stars Hollow."

"Don't be a smart ass. Give me the address."

"4334 Oak Road." I squeaked into the speaker. (I'm tired and can't remember whether they have announced an address for the Crap Shack or not.)

The line went dead and then we heard a dial tone. "This cannot be good." I declared.

"He didn't sound upset, Rory." He challenged.

"If he is, would that change your mind?" I responded.

"What do I have to do to get you to believe that I am in this for good?" he asked and I didn't say anything. I just sat there.

"Rory, why don't you come in here for a sec?" mom called into me. I looked at Logan and walked into the kitchen.

"I said be cautious, now you're pushing him away. I don't want you to have raise this kid on your own. You're better than that."

"But you weren't?" I asked, not understanding where she was coming from.

"I wasn't. And I had no choice. I had to give up everything for you and, although I am glad I did, I don't want you to have to do the same. No one wants that for their child."

"I'm so scared."

"I know, kid. But you know you always have me, and it doesn't look like Logan's going to be going anywhere. You'll be lucky if he lets you pee by yourself." Mom smiled and I laughed. I could see Logan getting protective and worrying all the time. I kissed my mom and went back to Logan.

"You hungry? Because I am starving. I'm eating for two now, ya know."

"Yeah, what was your excuse before?" he laughed and he walked into the kitchen. He pulled out the cold pizza from last night and several Chinese food containers that I really couldn't remember ordering, so I threw those out.

"Hey! Those were still good!" mom yelled.

"When did you order them?" I asked. She stuttered then admitted that she had no idea when the Chinese was from.

"Why don't we order more Chinese? My treat. We have a lot to celebrate." Logan insisted that mom and I order what ever we wanted from the Chinese place and when we were through, we started a movie. We were half way through 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' when the doorbell rang.

"Finally! I'm starving!" I ran to the door and threw it open. And standing there was not the delivery boy. It was none other then Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Oh, um, hi." I was shocked to see him at my door. I know he asked for the address but none of us thought he would have to guts to show and yell at us in person.

"I believe you said that earlier, on the phone. May I?" he gestured in the house.

"Oh, sure. Come on in." I stepped aside and Logan was already up and on his way over to me.

"If you're going to be doing any yelling, I suggest we go outside. I don't want to upset Rory."

"I did not come here to yell at you, Logan. Frankly, yelling's never worked with you, any way."

"So, what are you going to do? Cut me off? Go ahead. I don't need your money. I have everything I need here." He was starting to get agitated.

"Logan, sweetie, why don't you just let him say what he came here to say." Mom interrupted, quietly.

"Fine. Go ahead. But if he-"

"If he's out of line, I'll be the first to shut him up. But I don't think that's going to happen." I looked at mom and she smiled. "I know these things, kid." She said to me.

"I just wanted to congratulate you in person and maybe go over some of the details."

"Please clarify." I spoke up.

"I don't want to be an absent grandfather as well as a father. I want to be able to see the baby, watch him, or her, grow up."

He was genuine and sincere. "That seems like a good idea. I would love for you to be involved with our baby." I was glad he wanted to do it this way.

He did something unspeakable then; he hugged me. I was kind of shocked for a moment but hugged back.

"Thank you." He said.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do a thing, except get pregnant." I was a little confused. What was Mighty Mitchum thanking little ole me for?

"Thank you for letting me be a part of your new life." He smiled and it looked like he might cry.

"Thank you for wanting to be." I smiled back.

"Okay now, seriously, what did you do with my father?" Logan asked.

Mitchum actually laughed. "We have some things to discuss, Logan. About London."

"I don't want to talk to business Mitchum. I want to talk to grandpa Mitchum, again." He whined.

"In life son, we do things we don't want to. But then, after sacrificing, you get to be the boss. And then you get to tell your employees what to do. But until then, you work for me."

"Fine. When do you want me to go back?" he asked.

"Tomorrow." He said and I saw Logan roll his eyes. "And as soon as you get there, I want you to clean out your office. Pack what you need immediately and the rest will be sent back here in a few days."

"What?" he looked dumbfounded. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"You need to be here for your family. You will relocate and work in a paper closer to Rory." He demanded.

"You're screwing with me, right?"

"You're no use to me if you're miserable and flying out here every few days."

"Thanks, dad." Logan did something I have never seen him do, he hugged his dad.

"Anytime Logan. But, now I should get going."

"Hey, why don't you stay for a little while? We ordered a ton of food. And we're going to watch a movie." Mom asked.

"Yeah, come on. Let's start bonding now so you're not so freaked out when you have to spend time with us." I agreed. Logan nodded.

"Fine." And it was decided.

End for now. More later. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I think that Mitchum would be a great grandfather.

Mitchum had left around 10pm, saying that he an early meeting. Logan and I were still shocked that he had behaved so nicely, but mom seemed quite the opposite and I made a mental note to talk to her later about it.

"So, seriously, what are we going to do?" I asked Logan. We were sitting on the couch together. The movie screen had been blue for a while and mom had long since gone to bed. I was thoroughly curious about what he was thinking. The only thing I knew was that he was happy.

"About what, Ace?" he looked up at me.

"About the thing growing in my stomach? We have to discus this now." I was exasperated. He didn't wanna talk about anything.

"And here I was, under the impression that it was gonna take nine months to get that baby out of you."

"Don't be a smartass, Logan Huntzberger. I need to know a lot of things or I am never going to be able to get any sleep."

"Fine. What do you need to know?" he was just trying to appease me, but I took it.

I took a deep breath and went over the long list in my head. "Where are we going to live? I know you're going to come back to the States but we still don't have a house. I still live with Paris. And, I'm sorry, but I don't think Paris will appreciate us and a little one crashing at her house. I'm pretty sure mom would let us stay here but it's barely big enough for mom and Luke and they just did a remodel."

"Did you want to go look at houses?" he asked.

"We can't afford a house, Logan. I have no money saved up and you're going to be out of work soon. I don't want to have to scrape by every month." He laughed at me. "I don't think this is very funny." I huffed. I couldn't believe he was making fun of me.

"Rory, I am a Huntzberger. Do you really think we'll have to 'scrape by' for anything? Ever? And my dad said he'd relocate me here. I can work for a smaller paper and we can buy a house near there and close to Stars Hollow. Or close to Yale, if you decide to stay there next year."

"And that's another thing. What about Yale? What should I do? I want to go to school and graduate but how realistic is that? My mom barely got through high school carrying me. College would be far worse."

"That's up to you. If you want to try, we'll give it a try. If it gets to be too much, you have to let me know. Okay?" he said.

"I will. I don't know what to do. Everything is so messed up now. I'm gonna become your trophy wife." I was so worried that we would end up like his parents and he'd be with his secretary and I'd be with the pool boy.

"That could never happen." He said.

"How do you know? I can plan a party. I'm in the DAR. Your mom will be thrilled to hear this. Now there's no way I can be a foreign correspondent." This was depressing.

"Stop worrying about everything. You're still going to do everything that you ever wanted to do. Even if I have to become a stay at home dad, or take the kids to the office, or hire a nanny. I promise you will not have to give up your dreams." He sounded sincere.

"Okay. But, no nanny. I want to raise our kids ourselves." I felt a little better knowing that he was willing to do anything to make me happy.

"No problem. So, was that a yes to the house hunting?" he asked.

"After you get back from London, we'll look, okay?"

"How about you and your mom go look tomorrow? It'll be fun. That way we can just ship all my other stuff to that address. Maybe you can go shopping, too. Does that sound good?"

"I'll have to ask mom. But, I'm sure she'll take a day off to come with me. Especially, if shopping is involved." I smiled. He was being so nice.

"Great, I'll call the realtor when I fly out at 6 tomorrow morning and the viewings should be ready by 10."

"That's great." I was happy. We were going to get a house. And make it a home. Together.

"You should go get some sleep. I still have some more work to do."

"I can stay up and keep you company. What kind of work?" I asked.

"I have to wrap up some legal issues from the paper and leave some notes. Don't worry, I'll say goodbye before I go, okay?" he offered.

"You've got yourself a deal. I love you."

"Love you too, Ace. Night." I kissed him and walked into my room.

I had to ask mom about maybe turning this into a nursery for when she, inevitably, steals my child and spoils them for the weekend. I couldn't believe we were going to buy a house. And I got to pick it out. He must really love me if he was letting me pick out the house. I was so excited I could barely get to sleep. But I did drift off eventually and got woken up sometime later by Logan kissing my forehead.

"Hey." I said, still half asleep.

"Hey. I was going to say goodbye but you looked so peaceful. Here's the deal. The realtor said she has three for you to look at. I'll leave the addresses on the coffee table next to the check book. If you find the perfect house, just write out a check, okay?"

"Really? Is that okay?" I was definitely awake now.

"Of course. I already told them that you would be making out a check if you found a good enough house. It's not a problem. Now, I have to go. Find us a nice home, okay?"

"I will. Promise." I smiled.

"Love you." He said as he left the room. I got up out of bed a few minutes later and took a shower. After rinsing all the soap off my body I hopped out, wrapped myself in a big, fluffy towel and yelled up to mom to wake up.

I was humming along with the radio in the background and looking at my wardrobe. I was representing Logan, as well as myself, when I met the realtor and had to look pretty good. I found a nice black skirt and a plain white tank top. I put a black suit coat over it and gave myself a once over in the mirror before grabbing some heels and walking out of my room. I put on some fruity lip gloss while I was sitting on the couch waiting for mom. She walked down the stairs, fully dressed, looking like she was dead.

"Why am I up at 8 on a Saturday morning?" she asked.

"Because I thought you might like to get some breakfast before I drag you house shopping."

"Whose house are we looking for?" she asked, smiling, finally.

"Well, that would be mine, mother. Logan and I decided that we would need a place to live since I'm sure Paris doesn't want two more roommates. And I don't think we'd be able to live here."

"Where were we thinking?" she asked.

"I don't know. He called a realtor this morning before he left and wrote down the addresses here." I held up the paper Logan had left. "One's in New Haven, in case I wanted to return to Yale next year. One's in Hartford, which is probably where he will be relocated to and one is in Woodbridge because he figured we'd like to live near Stars Hollow."

"That's a lot of looking we have to do. We should hit the road." I grabbed the addresses and the checkbook and threw them in my purse, as to not lose them and we jumped in the Jeep. We eat our doughnuts and muffins at Luke's all the while explaining to him what we were doing. Mom called Sookie and told her she would be taking a day off and would bring me over to explain why, later.

We pulled up in front of the house in New Haven at 9:47am. We figured it would be easier to start at the farthest away. We saw the realtor pull up and we got out of the car.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore and this is my mother, Lorelai." I held out my hand and she shook it, as well as my mothers.

"My name is Krista. Your fiancé told me you guys weren't sure where you wanted to live so we picked out some great homes in different places. All of these homes are pretty much self-showing But I would be more than happy to walk around them with you. Give you little details." She offered. I really didn't want her to hang around.

"Nah, I think we'll be fine by ourselves. We have all the other addresses." I told her.

"Well, then I think I'll get going. Thank you for meeting me here."

"No problem." Mom said.

"And if you decide you want a house give me a call and I'll come and pick up the check or you can drop it off at the office. We're open all day until 7pm."

"Thank you. We'll see you later." Mom said as she got into her car. "A check? You're going to write a freaking check for your new home?" mom was shocked.

"Yeah. Logan gave me the check book. My name's on the account, too. For emergencies, ya know. Since he moved to London he put my name on the account just in case I had to write out a check or I needed something. I haven't used a cent of it, though. It's weird."

"_That's _weird? You're writing a check to buy a house. It took me forever to save up enough money for a down payment for the Crap Shack." Mom looked amazed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Logan said when I found a house, he wanted you to help me decorate it. I'm pretty sure he won't realize if there's a pair of shoes thrown in. You know, a thank you for helping me." I smiled at mom, knowing she could not say no to shoes, especially free shoes.

"Fine. Let's go inside."

"I like the drive way. It looks like there would be room for like a basketball hoop or something, if we end up having a boy." I said as we walked up the front steps.

"Wow, you really are going to be a mom."

"Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about it all day. We even discussed it last night. And guess what? Logan said, no matter what, he would not let me give up my dreams. He wants to take the kids to the office and he even offered to stay at home so I could be an overseas correspondent. I was so amazed. I knew he loved me but just hearing him weigh in on our future, _together_, made me believe that this would be okay." I felt like I was going to cry.

"Aw, sweetie. You've got yourself a good guy there. He really loves you."

"Anyways, enough with this. Let's find a house."

I looked around the living room, dining room and kitchen and I didn't even have to see the rest of the house. I hated it. So, we got back in the car and drove to the house in Hartford. It was big and, although it really was beautiful on the inside as well as out, it felt cold. It would never be a home.

When we pulled up to house in Woodbridge, I fell in love with it. It was big enough for a nice sized family, so we wouldn't have to move again if we had any other children but it wasn't big and creepy looking. It was no society mansion and I think that's some of the reason I loved it. Logan never had a real family or home growing up. I wanted to give him, as well as our kids, something to look forward to coming home to. We walked into the house and it was beautiful. The first room we looked at was the living room. It was spacious with a big window with a seat in the front. It was very simple. The dining room was larger enough to have a big family dinner, maybe Thanksgiving or Christmas. The kitchen had a dishwasher built into the counter and a huge double sink that was cute, but I had no reason for it since I didn't anticipate doing dishes, ever. The house had four bed rooms. The master bedroom had a large bathroom connected to it and it had two separate sinks and mirrors, like moms did, which was good because Logan liked his mirror time. The room right next to it, which I designated the nursery for the baby, was big for a baby but I figured we'd be spending a lot of time at night in there for a while. The very few, small things I found wrong with house could be easily fixed.

"So, have you come to same conclusion I have?" mom asked.

"I think it's perfect." I declared.

"Great. Let's just make out the check, drop it off and we can go shopping." Mom exclaimed.

"You just want to buy shoes. Well, let me call Logan and leave him a message that we got the house." I pulled out the phone and hit number 2 and send. After a few rings, he answered.

"Ace? How's the hunting going?" he asked.

"Logan I found the perfect house. It's the one in Woodbridge and I love it so much, I wanna marry it."

"Did you give her the check yet?" he asked.

"I wanted to let you know first and see if it was still okay for me to buy it. I don't even know how much it costs."

"Well, on the flip side of the addresses are the prices, just flip it over." I got the paper out of my purse and looked at the price. "Oh, my god."

"What Ace, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll find another house. This is too much. I cant spend this much of your money, Logan." I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"No way, Rory. You're getting this house. It's not just my money anymore. It's ours. It's for our children. Don't you want them to have it? We can pass it down to them and they can do the same with their kids. You love this house. We have to get it."

"I cannot write this check." I said.

"I'll have my father issue the realtors a check from my savings account. Now, go take your mom to get whatever else we will need for the house. The furniture and everything. And make sure you get something nice for yourself. And tell your mom to make sure she gets a pair of shoes."

"Thank you, Logan."

"No need to thank me. It's our money. Everything that was yours is now mine and everything that was mine is now yours, too."

"Well, then I guess I should get going. Got a credit card burning a hole in my pocket." I laughed.

"See, aren't you glad I got you one of your own?" Logan had his credit card company issue me a card in my name on his account.

"Yes, very. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'm going to try my damnedest to get out of here tonight. But I will definitely be there by tomorrow." He promised.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you, too, Ace." He hung up and I sighed.

"How much is the house, if you don't mind me asking?" mom asked.

"$750,000."

"Oh, god. Wow."

"Yeah, that's what I said. But his dad's just going to issue a check to realtors later. And Logan said to get a pair of shoes."

"Yes! I knew I liked him for a reason!" she exclaimed as we walked out the door and to the car.

"You're shameless, mother."

"But at least I look good." She countered. I rolled my eyes and we were pulled off in the direction of Hartford Mall.

This was a little longer then the rest but I really liked Logan here. Do you agree? I wont know unless you review. Thanks.


End file.
